


Pillows and Blankets

by Willowdree



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Dil - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil and Dan, YouTube, blanket fort, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowdree/pseuds/Willowdree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil make a fort in the living room. Pizza, and basic fanfiction stuff ensues. Written in the uncomfortable 2nd person to bother people. Also, I have no clue how it'll end, so good luck predicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows and Blankets

“Phil!” Dan’s sharp voice travels across the apartment, making you jump and drop the pile of pillows you were holding.You close the linen closet door and return to the living room, forgetting the pillows. As you enter, you see a very upset Dan staring at the mess you may or may not have made.

“Dan. I’m sorry I’ll clean it up, I just really--” He cuts you off as he laughs and jumps up and down, seemingly with joy.

“YOU’RE MAKING A BLANKET FORT? Why did you not invite me!?” He was frowning, but you can see the excitement in his face.

“We hadn’t done this sort of stuff in a while, didn’t think you wanted to.” His face falls the slightest bit. Wanting his frown to turn upside down, you quickly add: “But now...Are you ready to build the most amazing, comfiest, fluffiest blanket fort of all time?”

Dan lightens up a bit, the cute little dimple on his left cheek slightly visible to you. He always was so adorable whenever he smiled.

Your flatmate has been quite distant from you for the past while. You don’t really remember when it first started, but you two started to get caught up with the radio show, and uploading videos regularly, not really having any unorganised time to yourselves. You hope maybe by doing this, you guys will be able to bond and have some fun, and figuring out why Dan has been acting moody lately would be a plus.

“Phil, can you find more blankets pretty please?” Dan asked, while sliding the couch out of the living room.

You return to the linen closet and pile pillows high in your arms, limiting your vision so you could only see the slightest bit. Slowly and carefully, you make your way towards the living room, greatful of the fact that you have the basic map of the apartment embedded in your skull. You waddle into the room when all of a sudden…

“Ouff, fucking hell, ow.” The words leave your lips the moment you crash into the coffee table. You tumble and not only fall on the table, but also roll off it and land on the ground. Thankfully, the pillows cushion the fall.

“Oh my god Phil, are you alright?” He runs over to you, and hovers worryingly over you, making sure you’re not dead. You groan in response, clutching your foot, a searing pain pinpointed on your pinky toe.

“Do I really look okay to you Dan?” You reply, the words coming out harsher than you intended, immediately regretting your tone, but you just stubbed your toe on a table so you are allowed to be mad. Pain still throbbing in your right foot, you look at where the table is. It is right in front of the doorway, no plausible reason for it being there comes to mind.

Dan looks at you sadly and examines your foot. “Can you move it?” He asks you, gently feeling your toes and rubbing your ankle.

You stretch your foot slowly, the pain seeming to disappear as Dan rubs your pumpkin sock covered foot.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just stubbed my toe, I have nine others. I’ll live.” You see relief wash over his face as he realizes you’re okay.

Dan helps you sit up while saying: “Good, for a second there, I thought I would have to get a new flatmate. The good ones are hard to find these days.”

You smile at Dan, “I’m a good flatmate now? Just the other day you were complaining about the cupboard doors being left open and the cereal eating. I’m surprised this wasn’t an elaborate ruse to kill me.” You look at the table again a bit confused. “Why was the table even there, it’s kinda unsafe don’t ya think?”

“Didn’t you see me moving the furniture? I was making room for the blanket fort.” Dan says, lifting you up, his arms tightly around you. You don’t tell him that you probably don’t need help getting up since it’s only your toe that hurts.

“Well that was a stupid place to put it.” You say jokingly. “Luckily I had the pillows to save me. I could have actually died.”

Dan mumbles something inaudible. You ask for him to repeat himself. “I asked you to bring blankets, not pillows. We have plenty of pillows in the living room, we need blankets if we are going to be making this fort epic.”

You roll your eyes. “Well if we are making this fort comFORTable, we need more pillows. But if you really want blankets, I will get them.” You start to walk towards your bedroom.  
Only take a few steps are taken before strong arms come up from behind you and pick you up. Dan positions you so that he is carrying you bridal style.

“Phil, you already made me feel bad for almost killing you with a table, I will make the fort and then you and I will watch some TV, K?” Dan sets you down in the middle of the floor and reaches over to grab a few blankets and pillows, passing them to you. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll make you a coffee.” He gets up to leave but you pull him back down beside you.

“Dan, this is seriously ridiculous. I can walk. And plus, the best part about a fort is making it.” you say.

 

He shakes his head and thinks. “How about I build it, but you can order me around and tell me where to put shit? That way you are still kinda making it, but really, I’m doing all the hard stuff.”

You laugh, “Fine, but you will do anything I say?”

“Yep, anything” he replies

“Nice, this’ll be fun. Make me some coffee then please, slave” You laugh as Dan makes a mock salute and marches into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please tell me what you think. Also, does 2nd person writing make you uncomfortable?


End file.
